Electronics
Electronics such as phones and computers are items that can be found in Build Mode. Some electronics are used to increase fun and your skill experience. Others can be used to order food. Some are even just for decorations. Items |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- }} |- |Stats=Quality 10, Fun 10, Reliability 10 }} |- }} |- |Stats=Quality 2, Fun 2, Reliability 1 }} |- |Stats=Reliability 8 }} |- |Stats=Quality 6, Fun 7, Reliability 8 }} |- |Stats=Quality 4, Fun 8, Reliability 6 }} |- |Stats=Quality 5, Fun 7, Reliability 6 |Creator=FroggyHopz }} |- |Stats=Quality 8, Fun 8, Reliability 6 }} |- |Stats=Fun 10, Reliability 8 }} |- |Stats=Fun 10, Reliability 8 }} |- |Stats=Fun 10, Reliability 8 }} |- |Creator=FroggyHopz |Stats=Fun 10, Reliability 7 }} |- |Stats=Quality 10, Fun 10, Reliability 10 }} |- Uses * Televisions and Computers are used for entertainment to increase the Fun mood. ** Computers have an added ability to view security cameras should one already exist on your plot. * Using the DJ Booth will increase your Music skill. * The Door AutoSensors are used for opening doors automatically. * The Doorbell will alert you when another player has rung the bell. ** Alternatively, a player knocking on a door will still alert you. * The Cash Register allows for people to donate to you while you're away. * Phones allow you to throw Parties, invite the server, and order Pizza or Hamburgers. * The Dualtone Radio and Old Gramophone can increase your Fun Mood and play these songs (without the Unlocked Stereo gamepass): ** "A New Beginning" ** "House" ** "Downtown" Typographical and Grammatical Errors * "Casset" is typed instead of "cassette" in Dualtune Radio's game description. * LEAN Sound System's description lacks a period. Gallery MusicPlaylistGUI.png|The Music Playlist GUI. YouBlockLogo.png|The YouBlock logo. Securitypic.PNG|An image of a player looking through a security camera. Trivia * The EPX and EPX-ULTRA computer actually give you the same boost, except the EPX-ULTRA have 3 screens instead of one. * The speakers cannot be interacted with nor do they have an effect on sound radius. ** This seems to be the case with some decorations under electronics, however. Items such as the Electrical Outlet and Breeze Air Conditioner have no functionality or side effects/animation other than aesthetic. * On the EPX Computer, RoForce is a reference to GeForce, which is a type of graphics card produced by Nvidia, a company known for its graphics cards. * The game description for E3 Home Computer contains two real-world references. ** Microblox is a reference to Microsoft. ** RoDows 98 is a reference to Windows 98, which is a Microsoft product. ** The name "E3 Home Computer" may be referencing the yearly gaming event; "E3". * If you watch the news on the television and look closely, you will see some text such as, "Activists against Lumber Tycoon", "Waffles are super healthy", etc. It also makes a reference to the Roblox Developer Mikedop in the text, "Mikedop was here". * iSlim is a reference to Apple, as they are known for putting the letter 'i' before the names of their products. * Pearingtosh is based on the Macintosh 128K. * The games found on computers are references to two ROBLOX games and one classic. ** Ping Pong is a reference to Pong made by Atari or Magnavox Odyssey. (1972) ** Phantom Forces is a reference to a well-known game on Roblox. (2015) ** Bloxborne may be a reference to the game 'Bloxborne' which has died down in popularity.(2013) * If you don't pay your bills in time, all the electronics (included plumbing) will be further disabled until paying them. * YouBlock is based on YouTube. Category:Build Mode Category:Electronics